totaldramaneighborhoodfandomcom-20200216-history
Kobe
Kobe, labeled The Pushover for episodes 1-3 and The Artistic Sketcher for everything after 3, is a contestant on Total Drama Toxic Neighborhood and was a part of the Purple Puppies until Episode 3. Kobe is now on the Sky Strikers. He is played by TrentFan. Interactions Kobe so far has interacted with Jessica, Eddie, Miles, Bruce, and Chris. Chris has been Kobe's main enemy and his only conflict (besides his earlier self-conflict), pushing him around until Kobe finally stands up to him, with help from Jessica and Miles. Miles stands up for Kobe and is Kobe's friend. Kobe has interacted with Bruce a lot in Animal Crossing and likes Bruce for being a helpful man to any team member if they are in need of help. Eddie noticed Kobe being sad when he first joined the Sky Strikers and later, Kobe offered Eddie a bag so Eddie could give Waffles to Radia. Kobe has interacted with Jessica the most (or in a tie with Chris), being good friends. This later developed more in Animal Crossing, where Jessica reveals that she likes Kobe and Kobe is alert of it, despite her attempts to dismiss the topic. Friends Miles Jessica Duke Enemies Chris Them Colors In this episode, Kobe shows himself in the confessional to have low-confidence. He is chosen by Cazadora to be on her team. When suggesting team names, Kobe suggests The Amazing Astros, but the idea is shot down when Cazadora chooses the Purple Puppies. The Purple Puppies end up losing and Kobe faces his first elimination where he is the third one safe. Everybody's a Critic In this episode, Kobe proves to be the most helpful in his team (as said by Chris) when he submits his review on Mario Kart 7. He ends up getting a 10/10 and individual immunity. His review as also really effective because his judge (ParaGoomba348) is a fan of Waluigi when he claims not having Waluigi was a slap in the face. Kobe stays by himself in a corner during lunch chat. In the elimination ceremony, Kobe receives the first taco. Pairs & Pears In this episode, Kobe starts off by switching to the Sky Strikers. At first, Kobe feels uncomfortable in this team, but he grows to like it when he meets some friendly people like Jessica and Eddie. In the challenge Kobe is picked by Chris to do the challenge for his team, alongside Jessica. During planning for the challenge, Kobe states in the confessional he has been in the forest before as well as saying he has trouble saying "no" to people. During the challenge, Jessica and Kobe bond and become friends. Kobe also shows off some fighting moves when he takes down a creepy bear. The two end up winning when Kobe picks up the mutated feather. Afterwards, Chris bullies Kobe into going out alone to get another feather, but Miles and Jessica stand up for him, only for Chris to couner with kicking them off the show. Chris then asks why Kobe hasn't left yet and if he's going to get the feather, where Kobe says no. Chris rages so hard he has a seizure and is taken away from being host. Morgan Freeman replaces Chris and finally gives Kobe and Jessica their award of amusement park tickets (which is later revealed to have been switched by Chris). During this episode both Chris and Morgan Freeman (though, lightly for Freeman) jokingly call Kobe and Jessica a couple. After, they arrive at the "Amusement" Park, Kobe and Jessica encounter Chris who laid them in a trap on a love park, where they had to take a ride due to contracts. Both were really annoyed and hated the ride (a SUPER SLOW rollercoaster) and were constantly urged to kiss, much to their dismay. They finally got off and agreed to sue the park and never come back again where they left for Taco Bell, where Kobe stated it's on him. They end off with mostly Kobe drawing. The Dark Night of the Superfriends in this episode, Kobe returns with Jessica from the Love Park. Soon after The Flash appears to contact Freeman that Batman (and Bruce/or just Bruce) has gone missing. The challenge is then to find which is the betraying Superfriend, where Kobe volunteers as a questioner for his team. He questions: The Flash, Superman, Green Lantern, and Apache Chief. Kobe is fairly nice with the suspects. When it came to guessing time, Kobe wasn't allowed to answer, so he gave Jessica some information he knew, so she would guess, but she ended up not getting it right. However, they did better than the Mishimas at guessing so they were safe. He also gets a little annoyed by Chris at the lunch chat and gives Eddie a bag, so Eddie can give Waffles to Radia. Kobe also continues to draw in his free time, drawing a pair of dice. Animal Crossing In this episode, Kobe, Nina, and Jessica mainly sail the animals across after building a raft in the challenge. This goes great until they meet the same bear from "Pairs & Pears". The bear proceeds to attempt and attack Jessica and the rest of his team (with the exception of Billy who was just there and lucky), then Nina says she can't fight bears and passes of the job of saving the team to Kobe. Kobe and the bear get in a fight, but the bear uses Jessica as a bat and swings him into the river where he disappears making Jessica upset. Later in the forest at midnight, it is revealed him, Gia, and Amy were captured by Chris and Aquaman. Jessica arrives to save Kobe, while Bruce and Miles arrive to save Amy and Gia, respectively. Chris only promises to tell Jessica, Bruce, and Miles the location of the person they're looking for in exchange for the truth in some questions. Jessica reveals her crush on Kobe in a desperate attempt but it was too late because she snapped at Chris beforehand and now Kobe was sent to be executed. When their rescuers are captured, Kobe remains silent for a while, getting a headache from everything happening. Chris then shows Kobe the video of Jessica saying she likes Kobe. Luckily for the 6, Morgan Freeman heard Gia's crying and came to rescue them and managed to beat up Chris and save Kobe, Bruce, and Amy (the last one ran away soon after) but is then caught by Aquaman. Kobe frees the others and saves Bruce from the Superfriend Clones, (which was all the Superfriends by Flash, Vulcan, and Hawkman) Chris, then defeated, attempts to get Kobe to hate Jessica for liking Kobe, but fails when both are too annoyed by Chris. Soon after Chris and Aquaman are arrested. Kobe thanks Jessica for saving him and apologizes about the fact Chris might have ruined some of Jessica's life, but Jessica continues making excuses, so Kobe thinks she just said that to free him (but it doesn't work). Kobe is alert and just walks to camp, not before saying hi to Bruce. Trust is a Must.... In this episode, Kobe receives a phone call from Chris who tells him Jessica likes him and hangs up. Afterwards, a Superman clone stabs Jessica and Kobe is the one with the biggest reaction and tries his best to help her. He gets in a fight with the operators in 911 over the phone. Then Kobe's younger brother Scott appears as a wizard and hands Kobe a potion to help cure Jessica's wound, which works. Kobe is in a pair with Jessica in the challenge representing the Sky Strikers. They awkwardly chat in the bond session, which upsets both Morgan Freeman and Chris who want one of them to ask the other out. They start the challenge where Kobe must catch Jessica to save her life and win for the team and succeeds, making his team safe. Rest of the Season Kobe competed, doing well in challenges but being awkward with Jessica. She eventually quits and he quits after with Link about five episodes after, but not to be with Jessica but for being asked to do a painting for the mayor. Total Drama Neighborhood: Canada Style Kobe arrives as one of the few returning competitors for Canada Style. He's the latest to arrive due to Chris forgetting about him and is on Team 1, the Naive Creed. He is convieniently placed with Jessica. He appears to still be a somewhat pushover and some changes were made to his character, such as being slightly more outgoing and is extremely vivid with his descriptions, more so than his previous times. He also seems to talk about soccer less, but it will play a role later. Edgar, a cow on Kobe's team, seems to support Kobica and tries to get them together, secretly playing matchmaker but seeming like a hindrance to both. Kobe also forms a friendship with Kuzu. Category:Contestants Category:Toxic Season Category:Sky Strikers